yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Sending the Evil Mongolians to attack/The lost of Shang/Surviving in the river
Here is how Li Shang was presumed lost in the Mongolian battle in Mickey Mouse and Mulan saves China. So, Mulan rode Khan to tell Shang how much he loved him. Fa Mulan: Shang! Shang! But suddenly, an arrow was shot and nearly hit Shang. Fa Mulan: It's an ambush. Yao: Bandits. Li Shang: Close ranks! Save the princesses! Angus MacBadger: Run for it! Mongolian Leader: You two, get the gold. You two, come with me. Mr. Winkie: Let's see how well they'll get out of this one. (chuckles evilly) As Mickey and his friends struggle to protect the princesses, the Mongolians started scattering. Fa Mulan: Shang, we got your back! Mickey Mouse: Hang on! So, they all fought off the Mongolians. Suddenly, some of the Mongolians were coming after the princesses. Yao: (to Mei) Take my hand! Just as Mulan took out the leader, they heard a scream coming from Mei. Mei: Help! Fa Mulan: The princesses! Mickey Mouse: They're in trouble! Come on! Mei: (struggling) How dare you touch me! Mongolian #1: It won't budge! Mongolian #2: Then take the whole package! Yao: Take your hands off her! So, the trios jumped on them to save Mei. Mickey Mouse: Come on, we've gotta protect the princesses! Launchpad McQuack: I'm way ahead of ya, Mick! Donald Duck: (fighting off the Mongolians) Take that! And that! And that! Suddenly, the two Mongolians took Mei. Mei: Help! No! Yao: Mei! Mei: Yao! Li Shang: Hold them off! (to Mulan, Mickey and the others) Let's go. Not a moment too soon, they caught up with the two Mongolians with Mei. Mei: Help me! As Shang stopped him from taking Mei, Mulan helped her on her feet. Fa Mulan: Run! Yao: Mei! Mei: (hugging him) Yao! Unfortunately, the other two Mongolians had made it across the bridge. Mongolian #2: Come on! So, everyone watched in horror as he cut the rope of the bridge twice as Mulan grabbed the rope while holding Shang below her. Mongolian #2: Let's get out of here! Just then, the bridge snapped which cause them to nearly fall and rope about to snap. Fa Mulan: Shang, hang on. Li Shang: It won't hold us both. Fa Mulan: It will. It will, Shang. But unfortunately, Shang had to let go of Mulan's hand just to save her. Li Shang: Mulan. I'm sorry. Fa Mulan: (lets go of her) Please. (as he fell) Shang! Shang! Eventually, Mickey pulled Mulan into the safety of the ledge from the collapsed bridge. That night, it was raining, everyone was sad after the lost of Shang even Mushu and Cri-Kee. Mickey Mouse: Poor Shang. Goofy: We have lost him against the evil Mongolians. (sobbing) Donald Duck: Oh, there, there. (offers a hanky) Here, blow. Goofy: (blows his nose) Jiminy Cricket: He was brave and handsome, like we were. And sadly, Mulan stabbed his sword down sobbing for him. The very next morning, Everyone was waiting for Mulan to carry on. Ting-Ting: Fa Mulan, we're ready to go through with the wedding. Fa Mulan: No. Your orders are to take care of each other. Chien Po: But... Fa Mulan: Losing Shang will not be meaningless. No matter what it takes, I'm finishing this mission. Mickey Mouse: But, Mulan, you really don't have to do this, there's always another way. Fa Mulan: There is no other way, Mickey, I have to do what I must. But not too far from where Mickey and the gang are, Shang's horse searched and searched. Until, he'd finally found Shang from the river who was barely alive. Li Shang: (coughing and painting) Good horse. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225